User talk:KuyaReCom
Welcome Hi KuyaReCom, welcome to ! We hope you enjoy your time here! Thanks for your contribution to the Hong Kong page. To help you get more accustomed to the Wiki, here is a link to the Hetalia Archive Policies. Please note that due to excessive vandalism across the Wiki, many of the high-traffic pages cannot be edited by new members. When your account becomes four days old, you'll be able to edit these pages freely. We apologize for the inconvenience; however, these are the new policies that we must adopt to keep this place as clean and factual as possible. Make sure to read the page carefully before turning editing into a hobby, as we (the admins) take the rules very seriously. Be sure to keep in mind that we do not allow fan-art of any kind on this wiki, even for use on personal profiles. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page! Allusional (talk) 18:44, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Pairing Template Hello! I'm not sure what you mean by this "new pairings template". As far as I'm aware, we're still using the same template as we always have. I think User:Night the cringe2 made some changes to the current template which added a few new fields. You're welcome to fill those new fields out or omit them entirely, since it won't break the template if you decide not to. Night's edits look good to me, so if you decide to use their template go right ahead. If you have any other questions feel free to message me again! Allusional (talk| ) 23:29, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Re: Canon AU Pages Actually I don't think we have any pages specifically dedicated to canon alternate universes! I'm guessing that this was because Himaruya used to keep his AU's brief, and limited to maybe a few comic strips or 1-2 anime episodes. We do have pages for some special episodes like Hetalia = Fantasia and Episode 121 (Nekotalia), but none dedicated specifically to these AUs. I think it's a great idea to make some pages for alternate universes, like Nekotalia, Nyotalia, Gakuen Hetalia, and Hetalia Fantasia: those that are represented in official manga and anime. Some, like "2p!talia" and "3p!talia" are mostly based on fan speculation so they wouldn't make good articles, but the ones you mentioned would be good. Since we don't have any articles on them, you're welcome to create some and model them after the Creatures of Hetalia page or something. Thanks for your help! Allusional (talk| ) 15:19, August 1, 2019 (UTC) re: Fan Videos Yeah, that's a pretty old rule and I don't think it was written with fan videos in mind. We had issues with users uploading other people's fanart and putting it on their user profiles and even onto wiki pages, without credit and without asking the artist for permission. It was hard to tell what pictures were posted with permission and what wasn't, so it was simpler for us to enforce a blanket ban on fan art. And at the time, whatever fan videos here were either uncredited or weren't used on any pages at all. Considering that fanart hasn't been a major issue in a long time, I think it would be okay to use fan-made videos on personal profiles and non-canon pages like AUs, if they make sense. Like, I think a compilation video of clips from the anime would be useful to have on a page, but an AMV might not be as informational. You've shown yourself to be a helpful and high-quality editor here, so I trust your judgment of what fits and what doesn't. Since this wiki is more relaxed and focused on fanon than the Kitawiki, I don't mind having fan videos on pages as long as: 1) they add useful information to a page and 2) the original creator(s) are credited and have given permission to have their videos reposted here. Allusional (talk| ) 23:49, September 15, 2019 (UTC)